Dark Angel
by cassandra evel
Summary: Voldemort has a new Deatheater. How will Harry react? Will Severus ever let go of past hurts and face the future? What does Dumbledore know that no one else does? Who will win the Final battle and why is Hermione so instrumental in the victory and defeat
1. Default Chapter

**Dark Angel**

**By: Cassandra Evel**

**HG/SS**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the HP characters. I wish.sigh I would own Severus, Remus, Sirius, Draco, Lucius, and Tom Riddle. All mine in my own special parallel universe.

**Prologue:**

"I desire to offer my assistance to you, my lord."

"Now, what would could a pretty, innocent mudblood like you do for me?"

Hermione Granger lifts her head so that her chocolate eyes meet Voldemort's red ones. A cruel smile graces her lips.

"I could spy for you, my lord. Dumbledore is foolish to think that a weak 17-year-old boy can defeat you."

Voldemort looks in her eyes searching for lies and deception. Finding none, he smirks.

"I see that you are not lying. Well, I don't want to scar your beautiful skin with the Dark Mark, now do I?"

"No my lord. Potter and Dumbledore would know if I got the Dark Mark."

Voldemort claps two times and Wormtail enters the center of the circle of the Deatheaters holding a jewelry box.

Wormtail opens the box and Voldemort takes a beautiful serpent necklace from the box.

"This is for you. When I summon you it will heat up. It works like my mark."

"Thank you, my lord."

Hermione gets up to go away, when Voldemort stops her.

Prove to me your loyalty. Show me that you have rid yourself of your disgusting heritage. Bring out the entertainment!"

Muggle girls whose ages ranged from six to sixteen are brought in, trapped in a cage. The youngest girl, who was about six, is taken out of the cage and is brought before Hermione. The young girl's eyes look into Hermione's eyes begging for mercy, but Hermione's eyes are cruel and she smirks while her voice fills the still air.

"Crucio."

The girl fell to the floor. Her face contorted in utter agony and then she let out a blood-curdling scream. Laughing Deatheaters surround Hermione and the girl, enjoying the little bit of entertainment that this event was giving them. Then, after a couple of minutes, Hermione released the girl from the curse, but then her cruel voice once again filled the air.

"Avada Kedavra."

Suddenly, a bright light blinded everyone and a rushing sound rang in everyone's ears. Then, there was silence.

"Bravo."

Voldemort started to clap with a twisted smile on his face.

"You have proven yourself worthy. Next time I summon you, I expect a report."

"Yes, my lord. Thank you, my lord."

Hermione apparates away.


	2. True loyalties revealed?

**Dark Angel**

**Chapter 1: True loyalties discovered?**

Severus Snape apparatus to the Forbidden Forest and stores his long trek to Hogwarts. His wand out and he is extremely alert. His face is indifferent, but his mind is racing.

'Granger! I can't believe it. Hermione Granger, Ms. Prefect, Resident Gryffindor Know-it-all, Friend of Harry Potter going to the dark side! Impossible. How much did she tell them and if she told them about the Order, what will stop her from telling them about me. I've got to talk to Dumbledore.'

Severus walks a little faster and enters the office.

"Severus, my boy. What happened tonight?"

"The meeting was as usual, but it was not the meeting that was shocking, what was shocking was who was there..."

He takes a breath, getting ready to drop the bomb.

"Miss Granger was at the meeting."

Dumbledore straightens up.

"What happened?"

"She was presented as a deatheater tonight. She was sent out to spy on us."

"Did she receive the Dark Mark?"

"No, she received a necklace that works the same way. What do I do?"

"Don't do anything, Severus. Keep an eye on her, but also watch out for yourself."

"Yes, Albus."

Severus leaves the room, his rooms billowing behind him.

"Is he gone, Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger."

Hermione comes out of her hiding place.

"What do I do? Do I tell him?"

"No, if you tell him and Voldemort finds that in his mind, you will be killed. How did you hold up as far as Olcummency (how do you spell this) is concerned?"

"He did not notice a thing, Professor."

Hermione shifts uncomfortably.

"Is that all, Professor?"

"Yes it is. Off you go, Miss Granger."

Hermione leaves the office.

"I'm worried about the outcome of the prophecy, Albus."

"Don't worry, Minerva. Harry is being trained. We will win."

"That's not the prophecy I mean and you know it. I'm worried about Severus and Hermione."

"It will work out, Minerva."

"Are you sure, Albus? If the prophecy doesn't work in our favor, it will be extremely hard for Harry to defeat Voldemort."

"Everything will work out, Minerva. Don't worry," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I hate it when you act omniscient, Albus." McGonagall said smiling.

Dumbledore didn't reply as he led her out of the office and followed her out.


	3. Living an Ordinary Life

**Dark Angel**

**Chapter 2: Living an Ordinary Life**

Hermione walks into the Great Hall and sits between Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were discussing the plans that would make sure that Gryffindor "kicked Slytherin's arse", according to Ron.

"Hermione, you have to come and watch us train."

"Of course I'll be there, Harry. I need to help Ginny take on Ron's old job of shouting, "Go, Go Gryffindor!"

They all laughed. Hermione felt as if someone was watching her. She looked towards the Head Table and saw Severus Snape staring at her.

**Severus POV: **

'She is good at playing the game and acting her role,' he thought.

Severus watched her, analyzed her actions. He saw how Harry and Ron worshiped and relied on her.

'It's disgusting how they trust her so easily.'

Then he saw Draco Malfoy leave the Slytherin table and head towards the Gryffindor table.

'What is Mr. Malfoy doing at the Gryffindor table?'

**Normal POV:**

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron said his voice filled with contempt.

"I'm not here to talk to you, Weasel," he says this with scorn, "I'm here to talk to Hermione." He says this in a sugary sweet voice.

"You have no right to call her that, Malfoy!" Malfoy smirks.

"What would you rather I call her. You're right; I shouldn't call her Hermione. It's too long anyway, but you can choose. Should I call her Mya or," he pauses to relish in the drama, "Mudblood? No, I think I'll call her Mya, it sounds better."

Ron looked like he was about to jump at him, but Hermione cut him off.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you, Ferret Boy?"

I just happen to have some information about your new job, unless you want to quit..."

Hermione grabs his arm and leads him out of the hall.

Five minutes later, Snape swiftly exits the hall. Hermione drags Draco around a corner and casts a silencing charm.

"What is it? What information would the Dark Lord give you? You are not a Deatheater, Malfoy."

Snape breaks the silencing charm and recasts it so he can listen in.

"I am going to be a deatheater during Christmas Vacation."

"Awww, do you want a doggy biscuit? Tell me what the Dark Lord wants."

Hermione backs away from him. Malfoy finally gets a good look at Hermione. She dyed her hair black and straightened it. Her robes were always open and she wore clothes that complimented her curves. She tended to only wear black clothes and silver jewelry, except during Gryffindor Quidditch games, when she wore her house colors. Draco smirks, he likes what he sees.

"The Dark Lord wants a detailed report-"

"I know that, Ferret Boy."

"I'm not finished, Mya..." He says this with annoyance and a little venom.

"Anyway, he wants a detailed report for the next meeting. The report must include information about Potter, information on the Order, watch out for people who try to betray the Dark Side and those who want to join us."

Hermione looks impatient.

"Are you done?"

"Actually..."

Draco pushes her against a wall. He presses his lips against hers. Hermione turns them around so she is pressing him against the wall. She presses her lips to his and her hips tongue is at his mouth begging for entrance. Draco opens his mouth and their tongues wage war. Hermione grinds her hips against Draco's and then pushes away.

"You're not my type, **boy**. You're not man enough for me. Tell the Dark Lord that I'm grateful for his message."

She starts to walk away and stops.

"Finite Incantem."

Then she walks off to the Great Hall, leaving Draco Malfoy against a wall looking stupid.

"I'll show her."

He walks back to the Great Hall. Snape rushes to the dungeons before his sixth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class begins.

**To the Readers:** Please forgive this chapter. I have a lot of things going on in my life right now and I am using this chapter as a fill-in. Please forgive me. The next chapter will be better. Also if you also read my other story You've Become A Part of Me, can you tell me if I should let Hermione tell Tom that she's a Muggleborn or keep it a secret. Thank you. Cassandra Evel.


	4. Lies and Deceit

**Dark Angel**

**A/N: I know I am taking awhile to get to the SS/HG, but I am getting there. Besides, how can they hook up if Severus thinks she is a betrayer, they are both spying, secrets are being kept, and lies and deceit are spreading like a forest fire? I promise I will get to it soon! **

**Chapter 3: Lies and Deceit:**

Hermione walks into the Great Hall and sits down between Harry and Ron. As soon as she sat down, they began interrogating her.

"What did Ferret Boy want with you?"

"What job was he talking about?"

"Did he hurt you while you were alone with him?"

"Can we kick his ass? Please let us kick his ass."

Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Harry! Ron! Calm yourselves! He was talking to me about my Head Girl duties and extra jobs I'm doing for the school. No, he did not hurt me and no, you can not kick his ass. You can get into some serious trouble for that."

"Be careful, Mione."

"I will, Harry."

"But you have to promise us that if he does hurt you, we can kick his ass and you, as our favorite Head Girl, won't tell on us, Ok?"

Ron says this hopefully and jokingly, but in reality he was determined to get his way.

"Fine. Well, anyway, I'm going to the library to prepare for Potions, bye guys."

Hermione smiles widely as she leaves the Great Hall. Harry and Ron look at each other.

"Ron, am I the only one who believed that Hermione's story was bullshit."

Nope. I think Malfoy put her up to this. Maybe he black mailed her or something. We should watch him carefully."

"Yeah, let's go to Potions."

They finish eating and make their way to the dungeons. When they get there, Hermione is already there sitting in her seat. The boys greet her and Harry gives her a questioning look.

"What happened to preparing for Potions in the library, Mione?"

"I decided against it because I thought I was going to be late if I went there," Hermione lied easily.

She had things to do.

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

Hermione is walking down the halls toward the Owlry (how do you spell this. Somebody help me. I am a horrible speller. I am so ashamed covers face with hands). When she enters into the Owlry, she whistles softly. Then a black falcon with red highlights and coloring on the tips of its wings, compliments of the Gryffindor house, flew down and landed on Hermione's arm. It nipped playfully at her hair, which is in curly ringlets and is hitting the poor falcon in the face. Hermione pets it gently and coos softly. She got this owl during the summer to treat herself when she found out she was going to be Head Girl.

"Hi, Eris (named after the Greek goddess of strife and discord). How's my baby? Hmm…how are you today?"

Eris nuzzled Hermione's nuzzled Hermione's cheek. Hermione straightens up.

"Now, you have a little mission to complete. I want you to deliver a letter to Voldemort, alright? But remember, you must act indifferent when you are around him. Are you up to it?"

Eris nips lovingly at Hermione's finger and straightens up. She then becomes as cold and indifferent as she possibly can Hermione beams at her.

"Excellent."

Hermione take out the letter and gives it to Eris. Then Eris takes flight and Hermione watches Eris fly away until she could no longer see her precious falcon. She sighs longingly.

'I wish I was a bird so I could fly away from the darkness.'

She then makes her way to the dungeons. She enters the classroom and sits at her desk. She decides against taking out a book and just relaxes. Then Harry and Ron came in…

Harry and Ron exchange worried looks. Harry speaks up.

"Mione, can I talk with you…alone?"

"Of course, Harry."

They get up and walk to a corner of the room. Harry looks up into the milk chocolate eyes that belong to Hermione Granger.

"Mione, you know that you can always talk to me?"

Harry looks at her with pleading eyes and Hermione smiles at him.

"Of course, I know I can talk to you, Harry. Nothing's wrong. Trust me. Anyway, are there any DA or order meetings anytime soon?"

Harry smiles at her.

"Yeah, DA is tomorrow and the next order meeting is on Thursday."

"Great. Come on, I think Ron is feeling lonely."

Harry puts an arm around her shoulders and they start to walk back to their desk. Students start to enter the room.

"Awww, how special. Behold, a sentimental moment between Potter and mudblood. Is Weasel going to join in for a threesome because if he is, warn so I won't have to suffer the cruel and unusual punishment."

Draco Malfoy has entered the room. The Slytherins snicker and Harry and Ron looks ready to kill, puts an arm in front of both of them and a smirk that would make Salazar Slytherin proud graces her lips. The Slytherins are shocked to see Hermione smirking at them. She walks over to Draco and as she talks to him, she lowers her voice so no one else can hear her.

"Why do you make things difficult, Malfoy? We are both deatheaters…well; you're becoming one during Christmas break. Any way, I have a job to do. I know that you have to be an arsehole to me, it's simply protocol, but would the Dark Lord be pleased if he found out that you were hindering my work?"

Draco is speechless.

"Well, I am now assuming that your silence means that you agree with what I just said, that you will do what I ask, and that you have nothing more to add…" In a louder voice, "Bye, Malfoy."

Draco is speechless and is standing in the hallway looking stupid.

**The Next Day: Wednesday 11:00pm **

"Petrificus Totalus."

Harry falls on the floor as stiff as a board.

"I win!"

Hermione runs around the DA room (Room of Requirement) and does her special victory dance as Ginny casts a quick "Enervate" on Harry. Everyone laughs while Hermione finishes her dance. Afterwards, she goes to check on Harry.

"Are you Ok, Harry?"

"Yeah, Mione. Nice one, though. I wasn't expected that. I also wasn't expecting for you to act like you're on XTC after beating me."

"Shut up, Harry."

Ginny walks over to Hermione with a grin on her face.

"Share the wealth, Hermione. If you have some ecstasy, share it. Remember: Sharing is caring. It could be fun."

Everyone laughs and Harry speaks up.

"Alright! Times up. See you next Wednesday."

When everyone, including Ron (he is hungry so he goes to the kitchens) left, Harry and Hermione stay in the room.

"Do you still have any dreams of the Voldemort's actions anymore, Harry?"

"No, I was taught Olccumency during the summer."

"Who taught you?"

"Dumbledore."

There was a silence and Even though Harry and Hermione were close friends, she didn't want him to start getting suspicious of her questions so she changed the subject.

"We better leave, Harry. Filch or Mrs. Norris could come up here at any moment."

They leave the room.

**Thursday: 10:00pm at Grimmauld Place**

"The meeting for the Order of the Phoenix is about to begin."

Dunmbledore's booming voice echoes throughout the room. Everyone quiets down and they give their attention to the Headmaster.

"Voldemort is planning attacks on muggleborn and muggle families and an attack on Hogsmeade maybe in the near future."

Harry stands up suddenly.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

Dumbledore tries to soothe Harry.

"Harry, we need to plan this out."

"All we do is sit here and do nothing! When will we take some action?!"

Severus, unable to control his anger, speaks up.

"Hold your tongue, Potter! You know nothing of what goes on in the order! Just because no one constantly informs you when the Order takes action does not mean we don't. Control your arrogance and your feeling of invincibility before you do something that will get us killed!"

"What would know, you greasy git?! You're a fucking betrayer!"

Severus storms out of the room. Hermione speaks up and her voice is deadly.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you! Professor Snape has done millions of great things for the Order before you were even born. It is not all about you and you better start appreciating what he's done!"

She storms out of the room in a very Snape-like manner. She goes down the hall and as she is about to turn a corner, an arm stops her.

"Do you think you can defend my honor?" He sneers, "Oh, how Gryffindor. Actually, you have been acting very Slytherin lately. Betraying your fiends for your own means. Ends justify the means, right?" He says this in a sarcastic voice.

"Fuck you, Snape! You know nothing about me! Be careful of who you judge, Snape. Sunt rei no semper illi quis videntur."

She runs to the fireplace and floos back to Hogwarts. When she gets to her room, the serpent necklace heats up on her skin.

'Time to see Voldemort.'

**Things are not always what they seem.**

**A/N: Sorry that I took forever to update. Please tell me what you think!**


	5. The Great Pretenders

**Dark Angel**

**A/N: Hey, I need a beta and I was hoping that maybe someone could help me out. Please! Anyway, my email address should be on my profile thingy….ummm other than that enjoy the story!**

**Ch.4: The Great Pretenders**

Hermione quickly puts on the dreaded and coveted silver and black cloak. With every minute that passes, the serpent necklace heats up more and more almost to the point of burning her skin. She holds the silver serpent in her hand and focuses on the heat. She closes her eyes as she feels a pull at her naval…

When Hermione opens her eyes, she finds herself surrounded by darkness. She hears footsteps and a swish of cloaks. She pulls out her wand.

"Lumos."

She looks around. No one's there. She's in a house.

'The Riddle House to be exact.'

She's in a large, dark hallway and there are about 5 or 6 doors down the hall. She notices light coming through the cracks of the door closest to her. She walks over to the door and knocks. The door opens and she is face to face with Peter Pedigrew. Hermione discreetly shoves him out of her way and walks into the room. The room is absolutely beautiful. There is an armchair by the fireplace, a couch and table in the middle of the room, and black lit candles are floating around in the room. Everything has a theme. A Slytherin theme. Black, green, and silver are the only colors in the room. Suddenly, the armchair starts to turn around and Lord Voldemort himself is revealed. Hermione walks toward him and bows and kisses the hem of his robes. She rises and steps away from him while she lowers her eyes to show respect.

"Good evening, my lord."

"Good evening, Hermione." (**A/N: Don't take Voldemort using Hermione's first name as anything special. If you read Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and the Order of the Phoenix a.k.a the 4th and 5th books, you will notice that Voldemort calls his close followers by their first names. I'm just showing that Voldemort is placing a little more trust in Hermione since she is powerful and has "betrayed" Harry, his nemesis).**

"What information do you have for me?"

"Potter is becoming reckless. Today, during the Order meeting, he had an outburst. He yells at everyone saying the Order is moving too slow. I believe he will try to get to you soon, my lord. He strives to attain an early death."

Hermione smirks cruelly. Then she continues.

"There's a spy within your ranks, my lord. I do not know who it is, but I'm fairly sure that it is not Snape or Malfoy. I have been spying on Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy and they seem loyal. The spy told the Order about the attack on the Mudbloods and Muggles next Monday. What are the news plans, my lord?"

Voldemort seems Pensive.

"The date will be moved from Monday to Friday. I will inform the others later on tonight. Anyway, I have a project for you."

Hermione lifts her head a little, but her eyes are still lowered. She is a little nervous.

"You are going to create a potion that will increase my power and restore my body to my 25-year-old self."

Hermione is able to skillfully hide her shock and horror behind a mask of sadistic glee.

"Thank you, my lord. This is a great honor…I thank you for your high opinion of me."

"Don't thank me yet you will have a partner."

"A partner, my lord?"

"Yes, your partner will be Severus."

'Sadistic bastard!'

"Severus Snape, my lord?"

"Yes, I will inform him tonight. Go to his rooms tomorrow night at 8 pm and everything will be ready."

"Yes, my lord…may I leave now, my lord? Dumbledore might be worried."

"You may leave."

Hermione slowly walks to Voldemort, bows to the ground, and kisses the hem of his robes. She then touches her necklace and thinks about her room in Hogwarts. As she feels a tug at her naval, she closes her eyes…

When she opens them, she finds herself in her room and face to face with Severus Snape.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room!"

Snape narrows his eyes at her.

"Where were you, Ms. Granger?"

"None of your fucking business, Snape!"

She turns toward the door, ready to storm out, but Snape grabs her wrist.

"Oh, but it is my business, Ms. Granger. You're giving Order information to the Dark Lord. I should report you to Dumbledore."

Hermione is enraged, but her voice is a soft whisper.

"Go ahead…tell Dumbledore…I'm sure Voldemort will be pleased to know who the spy is. He's looking for you, Snape and it's my job to help him find you. Let me make this simple for you-if I go down, I'm dragging you down with me."

Hermione uses this time to pull away from his grasp and storm out of her room to Dumbledore's office. She then stood in front of the gargoyles guessing the password in a lady-like manner. Well, actually it went something like this:

"Sugar quills…pumpkin pasties…licorice wands?"

Her face is flushed and her hair is a little frizzy. It is blatantly obvious that she is extremely frustrated.

"Ummmm…skittles…sweet tarts…oh come on! Open up you stupid thing! Snickers!

The gargoyles suddenly jump out of the way and the passage is clear for Hermione to walk through. Hermione tries to hide her frustration as she walks into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore isn't in the office so she sits in a chair right in front of his desk and waits. She looks around the room and gazes at all the magical instruments hanging on the walls and on pretty much every flat surface except the floor. She then realizes that the frames of the portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses were empty.

"That's weird."

As she was wondering why the portraits left their frames, Dumbledore walks in.

"Good Evening, Ms. Granger."

"Good Evening, Headmaster."

Dumbledore sits behind his desk and looks at Hermione expectantly.

"So do you have something to tell me?"

"Yes, Headmaster. Voldemort knows about Harry's outburst during the meeting. It shocked me at first, but I assumed it was his connection with Harry. Harry should take some time to practice Occlumency in his spare time. Also it would be wise to watch Harry to make sure he doesn't do something…unwise. **(A/N: Wait…pause. Did she just lie to Dumbledore! Bad Hermione! Bad!)** Also Voldemort has changed the date of the raid to Friday."

"Is there anything else?"

It is slightly obvious only to trained eyes that Hermione has become slightly nervous. She takes a deep breath and exhales.

"Voldemort has a project for me. He wants to create a potion to restore his power and appearance to what it was when he was when he was 25-years-old. He also made Professor Snape my partner and I am to start working with him tomorrow at 8 pm."

Dumbledore's facial expression is calm, but his mind is in a frenzy.

'Tom wants to restore himself to his 25-year-old self…why? Wait…a project with Severus and Hermione…working together…this could help the prophecy…but how do I deal with the project itself? Hmmm…I'll let them do it, but I'll have Severus make a potion to reverse the process…'

"You will do what he asks. I will tell you what to do at a later date…Is that all, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, Headmaster. Have a good evening."

Hermione gets up from her chair and gracefully and swiftly walks toward the door. Hermione walks back to her room and looks around.

'Good, Severus didn't stay. Oh wait, I forgot to ask Dumbledore about the paintings…oh well, I'll ask him later.'

She gets ready to go to bed and quickly falls asleep.

Severus Snape's Chambers:

Snape is furious and he is pacing the floor of his bedroom.

'How dare she blackmail me like that!'

He storms out of his bedroom using wand-less magic to slam the door behind him. Power radiates from him and makes the air crackle. Suddenly, the Dark Mark on his arm burns. It is so painful that the pain has Snape gasping for air.

'Why is the Dark Lord calling me now?'

He puts on the black robe and silver mask and focuses on the pain. He then disappears with a pop.


End file.
